Break of Dawn
by rarestlove27
Summary: Fem Harry Haley passes put in a hallway in Hogwarts. Severus finds her but why was she asleep in the first place? And what does this growing emotion within them mean? AU,Fem Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Severus walked down the darkened halls, robes billowing behind him. Filch walked behind him, Mrs. Norris hot on his trail. With a curt nod, Severus continued patrolling the halls of Hogwarts.

'_It must be near midnight'_ he decided as he turned a corner. Something fell in front of him. He couldn't see it but this invisible being knocked into a suit of armor. Severus pulled out his wand and reached out, feeling fabric. He tugged on it gently and saw the crumpled body of Haley Potter underneath her invisibility cloak.

* * *

Severus placed her on his couch. How could the infirmary be closed at this time? Family emergency or not, Poppy was always there. He thought of the sign tacked on her door.

_~My daughter went into labor. If you are a student in need of assistance, go to Professor Snape. ~_

Blasted woman, She dare have ignorant whelps come to him? In the middle of the night? He tried to remove the note but found a rather strong sticking charm behind it. Haley shifted in her sleep; Severus looked at her with mild interest. It was no surprise to find her sneaking out afterhours. The question was why had she fallen asleep? He should wake her up but she looked so tranquil….

'_No, not tranquil… more like irritating. Yes, that's right. She looks irritating. I'm getting too soft with these children. I need to give out more detentions tomorrow. I should get more sleep.'_

With that thought, Severus headed to his chambers for a night's rest.

* * *

Haley woke with her face pressed against cool leather.

'_Crap, I fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room again.'_

She turned to face the fire place, wiping the sleep from her eyes. But instead of the familiar sights of the common room, she was met with something else. A fireplace surrounded by old books, two worn leather chairs faced it. The couch she rested on was off to the side. A small coffee table sat between the chairs, a bottle of scotch resting on sat up and she glanced at the two doors on either side of the fireplace.

'_Where am I?' _She looked around as if to find some clue to her location. The place looked lived in, few personal belongings other than some books.

'_One of those doors leads out….But which one?' _She did a quick round of Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe and ended up with the left door. She stood up and headed towards the door on the left. With a sharp squeak, she pushed the door open. It was a bedroom, richly decorated in deep emerald green and onyx black. Inside the four poster bed, a figure slept. Haley stepped closer.

'_Oh bloody hell, it's Snape.'_

Haley stepped back, searching for the door knob without turning around. But something in his face stopped her.

'_He looks so peaceful…The lines of his forehead smoothed out, his breath is even, and he's not so scary anymore.'_

Haley knew if Ron was here, he would want to play a trick on their professor. But Haley just stood watching his sleeping face, mesmerized. She took a tentative step forward reaching out but then heard…

"Pray tell what you are staring at, Potter" bellowed Professor Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

In my haste, I forgot to wrote an author's note in chapter one. ^-^' I'm sorry. Warmings:FemHarry,AU, maybe slash.

This story takes place their seventh year. Voldie is gone but Fudge sent Umbridge to Hogwarts to keep it in line. But Dumbles has somthing up his sleeve ;] Will be future Harry/Severus.

I own nothing. The characters are all J.k's.

* * *

Haley stood like a deer caught in headlights. '_When did he wake up? And more importantly, why am I in Snape's private room?'_

"Must you stand gaping like a fool? What are you doing in my private chambers?"

"Sir, I'm asking myself the same thing. See, I woke up in a living room and it wasn't the common room…"

"I KNOW you were in my library. Why are you HERE in MY bedroom?"

"Well, sir... I…" Haley blinked back angry tears. "I was trying to find a way out. I didn't know where I was… I didn't mean to step into your room."

Haley swept her hand across her eyes, wiping tears that gently fell down her cheek. Her robe slipped revealing her had. The dried blood was caked on her hand.

Severus was surprised to see her injured. The unnatural red stood out against her pale skin.

"What happened to your hand?" Haley looked away and mumbled something.

"Stop your blubbering and speak up. What's wrong, Potter?"

She looked weary and Severus remembered the time. '_It must be near sunset. She looks exhausted. Not that I care…. '_

Severus sighed. This was a long night.

"It's fine. At least let me clean the wound." Haley looked doubtful "Let me heal it and I won't ask." Haley made no move to answer Severus. "That or I can send you to Madam Pomfrey…" Haley stuck her hand out and Severus led her to his side table. Severus took her hand and started to sponge off the rusty blood. She winced, as the wound was still fresh, and tried to pull away.

"Stop fidgeting, Potter." Severus was surprised to see the wound. It wasn't an ordinary slash or cut but it was….

'_Words?' _He tilted his head to see what the words actually said._ 'I must not tell lies?'_

Haley saw Snape's eyes darken and tried to pull her hand away.

"What is this, Potter?"

"Sir, you said you wouldn't ask questions."

"Who did this?"

"It's a long story and it's too early in the morning to be up…"

Snape stepped back and pulled a vial out of his bedside table.

"Drink this then head to your dormitory. I expect you to come to my office tomorrow after lunch. It is the weekend and I doubt you will be busy with school work."

"….Thanks Professor."

Severus led her out of his room and to the door that lead out. He pulled it shut behind her.

'_Haley...err...Potter, what did you get into now'_ He went to his lab. He doubted he would be able to sleep now.

Haley trudged back to Gryffindor common room. The morning was cool and she shivered in her robes.

'_What was I doing back there? I almost touched Snape. Snape! Crap, I cried in front of that man. Ugh, it's been a long night.'_

The common room was empty. The fire was burning low and the room was rather cold. Haley walked to the girl's side. She threw herself in bed and fell asleep still fully dressed.

* * *

"Haley. Haley, wake up."

Haley stirred in her sleep. She felt the soft tug on her shoulder but buried herself further in between the covers.

"Haley you need to wake up."

"Nhg…. Don't want to…"

"Haley Rose Potter if you don't get out of bed this instant I will force you to come out."

"But I'm sleepy…." Haley forced out as she tried to float back to sleep.

"Haley you missed breakfast already. It's almost lunch time."

"WHAT!" Haley attempted to jump out of bed but tangled herself further in the bed sheets. She fell unceremoniously into a heap on the floor.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well, you were at detention with Professor Umbridge so we decided to let you sleep in. But we didn't expect you stay in bed till now."

Haley tried to get up but kept getting caught in the sheets. She left her shoes on last night so it was more difficult to untangle herself. Hermione walked up to her and helped her with the sheets.

"Let me help, Haley. Go take a quick shower. Ron is waiting for us in the common room."

Haley ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Haley sat next to Hermione and watched Ron eat. He shoved large amounts of food into his mouth. Hermione looked disgusted with her boyfriend's eating habits but Haley just laughed. Even though they were seventh years, Ron still acted like a three year old. Hermione scolded Ron and Haley just laughed harder. This sent a glare her way but she didn't mind. After almost losing them in the final battle last summer, Haley swore to enjoy every moment with them. Even the nasty ones…

'_Wow, that's a lot of food. Where does it all go? Not his waist but height maybe?'_

With a small smile, Haley dug into her food. She almost forgot last night's events. They were pushed away with a bite of her chicken breast.

* * *

Haley was too busy laughing at Ron to notice two sets of eyes on her. One of them belonging to the potions master. He stabbed at his chicken as he watched the exchange.

'_How are you so carefree?'_

"Now Severus, What did that poor chicken ever do to you?"

"Well, Minerva, it exists to begin with."

Severus went back to torturing…err… eating his food. The second pair of eyes that followed Haley was those of a much shorter person. Being round and pink doesn't seem very scary, but Umbridge made it so. She watched Haley intently with a sick smile plastered on her face. She ate daintily and tried not to look too excited at the bandage wrapped around Haley's hand. No one seemed to notice it but she did. Her smile became wider and she scared some of the first years. Her glance went unnoticed by all except one pair of twinkling eyes.

Haley ran after lunch to Snape's office. They didn't set a time but Haley was sure he would want her there right after lunch. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"You're late." Severus didn't look up at her from his desk. He had his red ink out and was grading work from the third years.

'_If you can call this work. More like something they did with absolute disregard to the art of potions. Or something they pulled out of their arse before class. '_

Haley shifted her weight as she waited for Snape to address her. Any of the happiness she experienced during lunch evaporated during the wait.

'_I can't lie to him. He would know. But can I trust him with the truth?'_

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I'm sorry I took so long. *bows head in shame* I just had so much to do and finals are coming up in like three weeks. So I'm going to try and update this story and "Sev?" This weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**A huge thanks to: the dark euphie, fifespice, and Raven Marcus for the reviews. And everyone who favorited this, added to an alert and even read this. Thank you *hugs***

**Last time I checked, I wasn't rich and blonde. So I don't own Harry Potter. (If I did, there would be alot of slash in it ;D)**

**_italics: _Thoughts**

**---(lines) : Beginning and end of pensive scene**

**Warning: mild cursing... (h-e-double hockey sticks) and slight (very slight) ooc**

* * *

Severus was finishing grading papers when she came in. He felt her eyes burning into him. She was anxious to get this over with.

'_Who hurt you, Haley?'_

"Sit down, Potter. I can't concentrate on my work with you leering over me."

Haley Stepped forward and sat down on the chair in front of Snape. She sat on the edge of her seat, literally, as if to be able to leave at a moments notice.

Only the soft scratching of Severus' quill against the parchment was heard.

Haley looked at him while he graded. His hair fell in front of his eyes, his face was still stoic but more relaxed.

'_His hair isn't oily, just really soft. I wonder what it feels like...What?...That was weird. Did I just __**WANT**__to touch Snape?I need to get more sleep'_

He looked up and she stared into his endless black eyes.

"Well, will you stand there gawking like an imbecile or will you tell me what happened with your hand"

Haley just bit into her bottom lip.

"I can't.... I can't tell you."

Severus clenched his fist; the knuckles had gone white.

"What do you mean you can't say."

"I can't tell you but.." She was interrupted by Snape.

"Like hell you can't"

Haley stared, shocked at the man's cursing. She recovered from the shock and spoke up.

"I meant, its harder for me to tell you when I can just show you, like with a pensive."

If Severus was shocked at her brave attempt, he didn't show it. He stood up and lead her to his private rooms again.

'_Wow, its different from last night. I can't believe I'm here again.'_

_'I can't believe I'm about to have her in here for the second time in a don't I just force it out of her? Merlin, I have lost my mind.'_

They entered his bedroom and and she noticed the pensive in a corner. It was tall and made up of a dark marble.

"I won't even ask how you know about a pensive but do you know how to retract a memory?"

"I think so. sir."

She raised her wand to her temple and a silvery string flowed out.

"Drop it in the pensive. Be careful"

Haley dropped the memory in and looked at Snape.

"After you, sir."

---Severus and Haley landed in Umbridge's office. The walls were pink and covered in sickeningly 'sweet' pictures of cats. Everything felt overstuffed and too girly. Severus stuck out like a sore thumb. He stood by Haley and watched as Umbridge instructed Haley to pen lines. Severus was about to speak out but Haley shushed him and pointed to her memory self. "You know the drill, Haley, just write till the message sinks in." Umbridge giggled in a high squeak and jiggled back to her desk. She sat and twirled her short, stubby wand around. Haley sat in the students desk and picked up the quill laid out for her. Haley stared at her parchment and began to write. 'I must not tell lies' appeared on the parchment with grotesque red ink. But Severus noticed that the words shone on her hand and disappeared._ 'Its blood. This obscene woman is making her pen lines in her own blood!' _Haley continued to write, never letting out a peep. The pain was written in her face but she wouldn't let umbridge win. After a couple hours, umbridge called Haley to her desk. "Hm mm... I think that's enough for this will teach you to tell the truth. I'll see you next Friday, Haley." ----

The memory dissolved and left Haley and Severus back in his rooms. Haley looked distant and was unconsciously rubbing her hand. The wound was fading now; only a faint outline of the wordes remained. Severus was furious! '_How dare this vile woman hurt the Haley? I mean, any student for that matter. She will get whats coming to her, mark my words.'  
"_Come, we should discuss this out in my office, not my private chambers." Haley followed him back and threw herself on the seat. She looked worn out.

Severus was silent. For once, he wasn't sure of what to do. '_Only one person would know what to do during times like this.'  
_He let out a silent sigh. '_But how am I going to tell Dumbledore about this?'_

**

* * *

**

**Sorry its so short. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Please review. Reviews feed my muse!  
:D**

**-Sileny Nox**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm horrible, I know. I'm on Christmas break but my relatives came over so my parents kicked me out of my room. I haven't been able to type and edit this chapter. It's a sorry excuse for a chapter and I apologize. I hope to write some more very soon. I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. I really want to update _Sev? _soon but it seems that _Endlessly _and _Break of Dawn _ideas come to be more than _Sev_? Never fear readers, I will update Sev? as soon as this week. I have the begining of _Endlessly _chapter four written so I need to finish it and post it soon. I'll stop this endless chatter. Please enjoy!**

**:D**

* * *

"Severus, my boy, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore sat behind his desk. Fawkes was perched up on his stand, molting.

"Tea?"

"Headmaster, I fear that we underestimated Umbridge" said Severus, ignoring the offer of tea.

"What happened with Professor Umbridge, Severus?"

"I feel that she is an incompetent teacher and holds ill repute among students and staff alike."

"Severus, those definitions would fit many professors including yourself."

"Headmaster, I fear that this woman uses medieval torture methods upon the students during detentions. I, on the other hand, cause no psychical harm. I simply will not bend the rules for any dunderheads."

"That is a very serious accusation, my boy. What do you suppose we do to handle it?"

"I can take over some of the detentions she does, like the ones for" he hesitated, "..Potter. The other teachers can split the rest of them"

Albus rubbed his beard and looked at Severus. The twinkle in his eye seemed to brighten as he watched Severus.

"Why, Severus, you offered to take Haley? Even though you loathe her?"

"Of course , any other professor would let her off with some menial tasks. I will treat her no differently than other students."

"Very well Severus. Please inform Haley of her change in detentions and I will be sure to tell Professor Umbridge soon."

"Well, excuse me headmaster, I have potions to tend to." Severus didn't wait for Dumbledore to acknowledge him. He rose and walked away with his signature cloak turn.

Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle. "Fawkes, in all my years knowing him, I have never seen Severus hesitate for anything. Maybe this is a good thing."

His smile fell a bit and he stroked his beard.

"Now, what to do with professor Umbridge?"

Severus sat down in the great hall during breakfast the next morning. He had just reached to grab a piece of toast when he heard a cough behind him. Resisting an eye roll he ignored Umbridge until she reached out to grab him. Snape whispered in his scariest voice,

"Do you mind? Unhand me this instant."

"Snape, did you know that the 'Headmaster' took away all of my detentions and the right to give them?"

"I am aware of this now unhand my person."

Umbridge let go of Severus but she stayed by his side. Her pudgy hand curled in anger. Her red face clashed horribly with the pink attire. Her hair was held in a bun as a vain attempt to keep it in control.

"He also left YOU in charge of Haley Potter. She has to serve a detention every Friday for her mouth and cheek"

"Indeed."

"You are okay with that?"

Severus poured himself another cup of coffee.

'_This will be a long day.'_

_"_Obviously. Now do me a favor and remove yourself from my presence. I would like to keep my breakfast down, thank you."

He left Umbridge speechless and went to the dungeons to prepare his day. He never noticed a pair of green eyes watching him leave. He entered his room but didn't go into his potions lab. Instead, he sat down at his desk. Severus rubbed his temples.  
'_The day has just began and I already feel a migraine. God, what an infernal woman. She had the nerve to touch me! I hope she rots.... Now to tell Haley that her detentions will be continued with me. But why did I offer to take hers and no one else? It's because everyone else would treat her differently. Yes, that's it. I must protect her... er..... treat her the same as everyone else. Of course, that and nothing else.'_  
Severus sat in his desk and attempted to calm his migraine when he heard a soft knock.

Haley waited until Severus was out of sight. She then stood up and excused herself.

"I forgot something in the common room. I see you guys in class."

She walked off and left a suspicious Hermione and a confused Ron.

"Where is she off to?"

"She went to get something" said Ron as he grabbed a second and third helping of oatmeal. "She said she will meet us in class."

"Shes been acting a bit off lately. And she never did talk about what happened with Professor Umbridge."

"I'm sure it went well." Specks of food flew out and hit her in the face. His mouth was full of gunk and Hermione didn't even bother scolding him. She was too busy thinking of a logical solotion to find out what happened with Haley. She sighed. She had a feeling books would do very little to help her in this case.

* * *

**Whew, I'm pooped. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**

**And if I don't update soon, Happy New Year!**


End file.
